Jornal
by MsSupreme
Summary: what do you do when your parents beat you for what you are? your deeply inlove with your best friend?and the knife hidden under your bed is you only good thing?what do you do?run or fight? sorry for the grammer and spelling prob comps broken : sorry R
1. Chapter 1

another shit day in my shit life with a shit family who beat me and keep me as there fucking servant, they werent always like this not till i came out that i was gay, thats when they changed, they took my phone of me and all my books, the beat me all around the house and they never listen to a word i say, its like im fucking invisable, and to top all that of the only person they allow me see is riku who just also happens to be the person who made me realise i was gay, he knows im gay but he doesnt know that it was him who turned me, im not complaining i just wish he felt the same, but its clear he doesnt, ive seen the way he looks at kairi, another person who im invisable to, can this life get anymore shit? the only good thing is the kitchen knife hidden under my bed, it helps, i know i sound crazy but its true, it started out as just as a release but now its a pleasure and addiction and i cant stop no matter how much i try, im 18, no job, no money and stuck with all this shit... what else am i suposed to do?

"SORA GET YOUR ASS OUTTA THERE NOW!" my mom screeched, i shut my jornal and unlocked my door

"yes mom" i said dryly

"where is my bag?" she spat, great it was missing and she atomatically blames me

"i dont know mum, feel free to look" i said dryly whilst pointing into my room

"it had best not be in here" she hissed as she entered i waited outside as she looked everywhere in my room, and 5 minutes later she exited my room

"well?" i asked trying not to sound smug

"its not there but you best find it you little fuck if you wanting dinner tonight" she spat at me

"ok" i said dryly, my day would now consist of find the bag, i knew where it would most likely be, in the livingroom behind the sofa, i looked there and sure enough it was there, i chuckled silently as i grabbed it and walked to the kitchen

"found it" i said dryly

"oh well done what do you want a fucking medal? piss of back to your little hovel" she spat harshly, i nodded and returned to my room and locked the door, now you know what my mom is like, wait till you see my dad, i went to get my jornal and hid it back in its place, the floorboards, they held all my precious items, like my wodden sword ive had since i was young, my jornal of course and a teddy i won once when i was out with riku, it took all my money but i still won it, riku just laughed at me but when i was hungry he bought me some chips, they were the good days, when i was happy, i placed the floorboard over my treasures and returned to my bed, with 1 pillow and a single sheet, no quilt. today i was supposed to be hangin out with riku but since i realsied that i cant look at him without blushing that he would get suspiciuos, so i called and told him i was ill, he was ok with it but i knew he hated it when i bailed out on plans but i had no choice, i got off my bed and unlocked my door and went downstairs and out the house, they didnt care if i walked out, they only cared that i was home in time to cook there breakfasts, i was going to tims, he was the tattoo and piercer of destiny island, and he was good at it aswell, once i was at his shop i was welcomed with a large smile, tims the only person who seems to see me

"hey sora what brings ya here another piercing?" he chuckled

"you know me too well tim" i chuckled

"i do so where now?" he asked

"top of my ear please" i said happily

"aye ok then sit down" he said as he got his stuff ready, i sat in the chair, and he put the gun on the area and shot the earing through my ear, i didnt even flinch at the pain, i was used to pain

"there ya go sora" he said happily

"ta tim how much?" i asked

"fiver please" he replyed

i got a fiver out and handed it and let without another word, so now i had my earlobes pierced, the top of my left ear and my eyebrow, it was getting dark when i reached my estate, i was walking with my head down so noone would see the fresh black eye i got yesterday or the cut lip, there was one problem with walking head down you dont know who you bump into, i bumoed into someone just a few steps from my house

"sorry" i muttered

"hey its ok sora" he replyed and i instantly went red, i had bumped into riku, i still kept my head down or he would ask about my new injurys and my blush

"erm what you doin here?" i asked

"i called for you but your dad said you went out" he chuckled, shit dads home

"oh sorry, i best get in see ya riku" i muttered brushing past him, going even more red

"oh ok see ya" he muttered back, i entered the house and my welcome home was a fist in the face from my dad

"where the fuck have you been?" he growled

"i went for a walk is all" i said dryly clutching my face where he hit me

"what is this?" he asked grabbing my newly peirced ear

"what does it look like?" i said sourly, another fist to the face

"another pericing where did you get the money?" he spat

"i told you its a mate he does it for free" i spat back, another fist

"get outta my sight you little shit" he yelled, i ran upstair before i got another fist, i slammed my door and locked it, and went straight to the knife hidden under my bed, i dont know how much longer i can deal with this, im trapped in my own house and i cant escape, my mom keeps all the money i get and she also keeps my bank book so i cant get my own place, and my dad doesnt let me go anywhere when hes home which is 6 days a week, my life is screwed so why do i keep on living it? i held the knife at my chest but i could bring myself to do it, i was a coward, the only thing i had control over and i couldnt even end that, i insted rolled up my sleeve and held the knife to my wrist and began cuttin into my arm, smiling with every cut, once i was done i hid the knife in its place and curled up on my bed and clutched my bleeding arm and tried to dream 


	2. Chapter 2

the sun shined through my thin blinds, stirring me from a dark dreamless sleep, my eyes opened and i shuddered it was cold, as usual, i had no radiator in my room, i stretched and my arm tingled i smiled when i saw the sleeve of my top, dyed red by my own blood, my parents wouldnt even ask they never did, as long as i didnt die they couldnt care less, and even if i did die which to be honest i wish i would they would only be sad because they no longer had a servant to do there bidding, i chuckled at the thought of there face when woke up and there breakfast wasnt cooked, they would knock the door down and find me in my bed, cold limp and lifeless, the wouldnt cry or scream they would swear the house down, what i wouldnt give for that possibility, i sighed and unlocked my door and went downstairs to the kitchen, and cooked them breakfast, full english, and by the time i was done they had both just woke up, i had just enough time to get there drinks done, the both entered the kitchen, and slumped into there chairs and ate there meals, i went to the sink and began to wash the pots, i heard them mummble things to eachother, i didnt care to listen, soon enough they were done they dropped the pots in the sink, splashing water everywhere, i growled silently as they walked past me, usually i get a slap up the side of my head but today no slap, i shrugged it off, it ment they had somthing planned, i dryed all the pots and put them away, i walked into the livingroom and stopped dead when i saw who was sat on the sofa, riku was in my house, on my sofa talking with mom and dad, they were being so nice to, it almost made me jealous, but i held it in, i was never the one to deal with bad thing nicely, when they first started i fought back but soon enough i learnt that i got less if i didnt fight back insted i took my anger out on my walls or myself

"oh sora rikus here" my mom said in her sugar sweet voice, he turned at me and smiled, i smiled back just as my cheeks heated up

"so you gonna show him up or are you going out?" my dad asked nicely, i gritted my teeth at how riku could believe there lies

"out" i said dryly

"ok be back for tea sweety" mom said happily, i glared at her but she didnt budge, i would pay for that glare later but it needed to be done, i walked out of the house riku close behind me

"you gonna tell me what up or do i have to pull it out of ya?" riku chuckled

"them is all i cant stand them is all" i said dryly

"why?" he asked puzzled, why why why did he have to ask

"cos there being falsely nice, i hate it when they pretend to be nice" i said sourly i was saying to much

"what do you mean?" he asked once we reached the beach

i sat on the sand and let out a small sigh

"you aint gonna believe me yaknow" i threatened

"wanna bet?" he joked, i sighed again

"just trust me here there the opposite of nice" i said sourly

"oh ok" he said puzzled

"so what do ya wanna do?" i asked

"well for one i wanna know what happened to your eye" he said pointing at my blackeye

"i got into a fight with these thugs" i lied, he sighed at me, of course he knew i was lying

"stop lyin sora" he said annoyed, i remained quiet, he grunted and lept on me and pinned me to the sand, pinning me down by my arms causing a sudden rush of pain to go through me, i flintched at the sudden pain and contact

"now tell me" he demanded

"riku trust me you wont believe me and to be honest your hurting my arm" i said sourly regretting what i had just said, he let my arms go and sat on my belly, looking at me with a puzzled look, he then grabbed one of my arms and pulled the sleeve down, luckly now cuts on that one, he let that arm go and grabbed the other, the one covered in blood, his eyes narrowed before he even rolled the sleeve down, but when he did it looked like he was goin to be sick, i pulled my arm free, and rolled my sleeve back down, i didnt look in his eyes, ashamed at what i had done and ashamed to let him see

"sora? what the hell?" he asked annoyed

i didnt answer

"why the hell are you cuttin yourself?" he asked more worried than angry

i still didnt answer

"please sora tell me" he pleaded

i looked at him and saw he was just inches from me, peering at me, my heart was pounding faster, i could feel my cheeks heating up and i couldnt speak, he sighed and pulled back

"do i even wanna know why?" he muttered

"i dont know its a mixture of things, family problems, the fact im inlove and that person doesnt even know i excist" i muttered back, i looked at him his face froze in saddness and anger

"thanks for sharing" he said sourly

"told ya" i said dryly

"true you did" he muttered

i smiled as i sat back up, we sat in silence for a few minutes before i realised i had to be home

"i gotta go riku" i said sadly whilst standing up

"ok ill walk ya" he said standing up

the walk was quiet, we didnt speak, he looked sad, i dont know why, was he that concerned about me? or just sad i had gone low enough to cut myslef? probably the second one, he stopped outside my house

"well ill see ya soon i hope" he said sadly

"yeah you will" i promised

"ok see ya" he said before walking off, i walked into my house, and shut the door but no yelling or shouting or anything, the house was empty, that ment i had the house free to myslef, i could get some food and actually get some snacks and hide them, i smiled and did my plan i got as many crisps as i could carry and hid them under my floorboards and then went to get some proper food, i had an egg butty, i havent had on of these in months, no since i came out and that was 3 years ago, i went to there room and stole some money and cloths and put them in my room before locking my door and sitting on my bed, waiting for the peace and quiet to be shattered, i heard them come home and i heard them come upstairs, they knew i was home but there was no yelling, i was confussed now, i went to my door and unlocked it, i heard muttering downstairs, then i heard footsteps coming my way i shut the door and went to my bed

knock, knock, knock

i was puzzled again, they never knocked

"erm come in" i said calmly

my door slowly opened and riku walked in and shut my door and just looked at me from across the room

"r..riku?" i asked puzzled 


	3. Chapter 3

riku was stood in my room!? he was at the other end of my bedroom near the door whilst i was on my bed, knees at my chest

r...riku!?" i asked puzzled "what are you doin here?" i asked

"well i wanna understand erm well why you cut yourself" he stuttered which was unusual for riku, i let out a moan, he was gonna back down but i couldnt tell him, i motioned him to sit on the bed, which he did and i got up and got my jornal, that held every thought i have ever had, every pain and every dream, it was me in book form, i threw it at him, he always wanted to look in it, now was his chance

"read it, any page will do" i said as i looked out the window, to hide the tears that were escaping me, he was goin to learn everything, why im always hurt, why i bail on him, everything, and i didnt know how he would deal with it, and i didnt like that, i heard him turn more pages as more tears escaped me, i couldnt bare it, my heart couldnt, i was goin to explode, so many feeling, pain, love, happiness, anger, lust so many all at once, my brain was overflowing and i couldnt take it, i heard him close the book, he must have had enough

"sora?" he whispered, i didnt turn, i couldnt

"sora?" he asked again closer now, i shook my head

"sora?" he pleaded, behind me, i bowed my head to hide my tears and turned to him

"what riku?" i replyed, my voice broke on his name, i know he heard it

"sora" he whispered comin closer

"what?" i asked my voice braking again, he put his hand on my cheek and tilted my head up, i didnt look at him, no couldnt out of embarresment and fear of what he thought, he smiled softly at me before quickly closeing the distance between us, i was in shock, i must be dreaming, he was kissing me! he pulled away

"why did you think i wouldnt believe you?" he whispered

"cos it seems stupid when they act all nice and sweet" i replyed

"still how could you think some of those things?" he asked

"depends which bit your on about?" i asked

"the bit where you said you were invisable to me" he replyed, his voice pained

"oh that bit, it did seem that way, ive seen the way you look at kairi, your eyes always on her" i replyed sadly bowing me head again

"still youve got it wrong" he whispered, my head jolting back up

"what?" i whispered whilst biting my lip

"you were never invisable to me you were too visable, i knew you were gay, but i didnt know if i was, so i tried to keep my eyes off you, and that ment my eyes were on kairi alot, that was the only reason sora, i liked you but i didnt know if you would return those feelings, so i kept them to myself, and when we were on the beach earlier and you said you liked someone, i wanted to scream then and there but never did i think it would be me, sora you have no idea the effect you have on me" he whispered coming closer, i had stopped crying and was smiling brightly, this is the happiest ive felt in a long time

"then when i read your jornal and i saw the bits about me, my pulse increased and i just possiblely felt like the lucky person in the wor" i cut him off then, not with words but i couldnt help myself ive been waiting 3 years for those words and they were being said by him to me, he was wrong i was the happiest person in the world right now, i pressed myself against him as i kissed him, i was complete, i wrapped my arms around his neck and his went around my waist, i pulled away but only a few inches, i was smiling

"you have no idea how long ive been waiting for you" i whispered

"i think i have an idea" he chuckled quietly, i smiled and kissed him quickly again, just a quick kiss, i stayed close to him just looking in his eyes, i felt all my pain and anger drain away, he made me happy, this had to be the best moment of my life so far and nothing could ruin it, i unwrapped my arms and held them on his chest, he raised one of his hands and stroked my cheek, causeing me to blush madly, i smiled and then somthing worried me, on my floor was a shadow, my smile vanished and my eyes widened, this couldnt be good, riku was just looking at me very puzzled, i looked at him and placed my finger over his lips, keeping him silent, i carfully looked past riku and there in my doorway was my dad, looking extremely angry, i walked around riku and stood infront of him, he turned around with me and saw why i was worried, he now knew what they were like and why they were like that

"how long have you been there?" i asked sourly, still infront of riku

"a while" he replyed slyly, i gulped i heard riku do the same

"ok so mind telling what ive done wrong this time?" i asked slyly, i needed to get riku out

"we put a roof over you head and feed you and this is how you repay us?" he spat loudly, i felt riku tense up

"what. have. i. done. wrong?" i yelled

"you are wrong in every sense, no son of mine is gay!" he spat back coming closer, i copyed his movments

"well if im not good enough for you have another son!" i spat

"no! i only want one child and that one child wont be gay!" he hissed his fists were clentched

"well tough shit i am gay! get the fuck over it!" i yelled, my fists clenched aswell, my dad just glared at me and then riku, i knew what he was planning he was gonna go for riku, i wouldnt let that happen, i smiled at him, causing his glare to stop and frown

"what you smirking at?" he growled

"this" i said before kneeing him straight in the nuts, he let out a shriek of pain and fell to his knees, whimmpereing all the way

"riku get out now!" i insisted whilst going to my bed

"not without you" he said following me

"your suicidal" i sighed, he chuckled but that stopped once i pulled the knife from under my bed, he look pained again knowing why i had this knife, but he looked horrified as he knew what i was thinking

"dont worry its just to keep them off us while we run" i assured him, he breathed and nodded, we ran out of my room and past the living room, my mom was stood at the door, she hadnt seen the knife behind my back

"where do you two think your goin?" she hissed

"we are leaving now move or i will make you" i threatened

"ha what is a little worm like you gonna do" she chuckled, i smiled and pulled out the knife, she stopped laughin and looked for a moment scared

"now fucking shift" i warned, she did and riku went to the door and opened it, i followed my eyes locked with my moms, i stabbed the knife in the door and legged it, but out of the corner of my eye i saw the old lady across the road smiling at me, she and her great dane, she knew what happened and had waited for so long to see me escape, i heard he tell her dog to get my mom and dad, she was giving us more time, we kept running i knew though that the dog wouldnt last very wrong, i was right when i heard the old lady cry in pain, they must have got past it, but we were infront of them, we could do it, we could

"where we gonna go?" i asked as we ran

"mine" riku replyed

"oh" i said still running, then my leg went and i fell forward, and pain shot through me, i gritted my teeth, i wouldnt scream at the intense pain

"sora! oh shit" he said comeing back to me

"i have to go" i hissed through clentched teeth, riku looked shocked, i placed my hand on the back of my leg and felt for the injury, i felt somthing in my leg i grippped it and yanked it straight out, muffling a scream, i threw the weapon to the side and stood up, tears falling from my eyes and my teeth clentched

"lets go" i said as i began to speed walk, trying to ignore the imense pain coming from my leg, i heard yelling behind us, so i ripped of one of my sleeves and shoved it in my mouth, i winked at riku before bursting into a run, more tears escaped me, i knew i wouldnt make it far, i was loosing blood and my head felt very light and empty, but i needed to get out or i might as well be dead, i heard riku beside me, and then everything went black the last thing i heard was riku yelling my name 


	4. Chapter 4

beep beep beep beep beep beep, man head hurt and all i could hear was an annoying and constant beeping noise, it was doin my head in, i couldnt open my eyes, it felt like i wasnt ment to wake up just yet, but i wanted to, i needed to know where i was and whether or not my parents had go me and riku, i began panicking even though i couldnt wake up, so many questions i needed answers too, where am i? how did i get here? wheres riku? what happened after i blacked out? so many, the beeping got much clearer and i began to hear people muttering quietly, i felt my eyes twitch, and slowly open, but i closed them because the light was far to bright, i tried again and this time the light didnt hurt my eyes, the room was white, just white, i looked to my left and there was a heart rate monitor, i shuddered and turned to my right and sat there was a policeman

"welcome back son" he said calmly

"where am i?" i muttered

"your in hospital my boy, you were attacked by your parents and a young man brought you in" he explained calmly

"oh wheres riku?" i muttered urgently

"hes fine just a little shaken up is all, and your parents are in jail waiting for there trail" he explained

"trail?" i asked clearly

"for domestic abuse and attempted murder" he said sourly

"oh" was all i could say, was i really free from them?

"but i need your view please" he asked

"oh well erm i have a jornal at home and it says it all in there" i said happily

"ok then we will use that, and dont worry you now a free man, the house is now yours and you wont have to deal with your parents anymore" he said cheerfully

"the house is mine?" i asked in pure shock

"indeed, we found you bank book and you had enough to pay of the morgage and pay rent for at least a year, so its your now" he said before leaving, i was in pure shock, i had my own house, no more evil shit family and even better i was free to be me! a smile spread across my face at the idea of freedom, it sounded perfect, no it was perfect, i could finally be men without fear of a fist

"welcome back would you like some food?" someone asked, i turned in there direction, it was kairi

"kairi!?" i asked

"sora!? what are you doin here?" she asked in shock, i explained it to her, her face became pained the more i told her "oh sora im so sorry" she said sadly

"ahh its ok now kairi im free now" i said happily

"im glad sora im so happy for you" she said happily

"thanks kairi" i said happily

"so do you want some food?" she asked happily

"erm yeah please" i said happily

"ok ill go get some" she said cheerfully before walking off, wow kairi did get the nurse job, good for her, when it was the interview she was proper shittin it, it was quite funny, i watched as doctors walked back and forth from patients, and then somthing shocked me, the old lady across the road was coming my way, i smiled at her

"hey miss jones" i said happily

"hello sora, how are you feeling?" she asked

"im ok thanks, and im sorry about joey" i said sadly

"why hes fine just i minor injury" she said happily

"oh thats good, and thanks for your help" i said happily

"your welcome they are both nasty people and got what they deserved" she said grimly, i nodded in agreement

"well im free from them now so its all good" i said happily

"thats good, now i must go i will see you across the road" she said happily i nodded at her before she left, it felt wierd, like i was still dreaming, i couldnt really be free could i? it just doesnt seem possible, but what evryone keeps telling me it seems right, i was free! i felt a large grin spread across my face, i was finally free from all the problems of family life, i wanted to scream happily and dance and sing, my smile stayed fixed on my face until kairi returned, and then it got brighter at the sight of food

"here you go" she said happily placing a tray of what looked like stew infront of my with a glass of water and a chocolate cake slice

"thanks kairi" i smiled

"your welcome erm do you mind if i sit with you for a while?" she asked

"no course feel free to" i said happily "whats up?" i asked

"well, you know im happy that your free and all but i was wondering, erm would you maybe like to go see a movie with me some time?" she asked blushing, oh shit i hadnt told her i was gay! oh shit

"kairi you know i would but i seem to have forgot to tell you somthing" i said glumly

"whats that?" she asked

"im gay kairi" i said cooly

"oh ohh ok then, well that cant be helped" she said happily

"sorry kairi" i said sorrowfully

"hey dont be it aint your fault" she said happily

"ok kairi" i said happily, opening my arms in hugging motion, i think she would need a hug especially when she tried riku

"so you gonna try riku?" i asked

"maybe" she muttered

"KAIRI WE NEED YOU OVER HERE" someone yelled

"oh gotta go" she muttered before running off, me chuckling at her situation, but at least she now knew and she didnt seem to mind at all, which was nice, i was expecting tears, yelling, screaming, cussing everything, but she was happy for me, i ate my stew which wasnt the best thing in the world, but the chocolate cake was possiably the best, i was finished in a matter of minutes, and a nurse took my tray away, i stretched, getting a weak pain in my leg, i cringed away from it, 'note to self dont stretch legs!' i layed my head down on my left side and closed my eyes, i didnt want to sleep i wanted to calm down a bit, i still had a smile on my face even when i wasnt all there, i was replaying the past few day back in my head, trying to make sence of it all, it just didnt all click somehow, i was still replaying when i heard someone chuckled

"why do i always find you sleeping?" he chuckled, i let out a small groan, causing another chuckle

"well i know how to wake you up" he chuckled darkly, i still thought i was a dreamin til i felt a pair of soft lips on my cheek, my eyes flew open and my cheeks heated up, i whipped my head forward, making me dizzy for a moment, and there he sat chuckling silently, i smiled at him

"welcome back sora" he chuckled before capturing my lips for a quick kiss

"hey riku" i said quietly blushing deeply causing a smile to form on his lips 


	5. Chapter 5

riku explained everything to me, it turns out that joey, miss jones dog hadnt been fully injured and attacked my dad, and my mum got sidetracked trying to help him up, meanwhile miss jones was applying pressure to my leg to stop the bleeding whilst riku was ringing an ambulance, it turns out miss jones used to be a top doctor, which you wouldnt think considering she says she been house bound as long as ive known her, but people always suprise you when you least expect it

"so how long am i in here kairi?" i asked

"well depends could be bout a month and a half maybe more or less" she explained, i let out a groan riku just chuckled, i glared at him and he put his arms infont of his face, still chuckling, i rolled my eyes once he lowered his arms, causing him to chuckle more

"seriously!?"i asked

"sorry sora" she said glumly "but you get to see more of me" she said gleefully, i pulled a face of horror, making her frown

"yaknow im joking kairi" i chuckled lightly

"good job too" she said cheerfully "oh yeah erm riku can i talk to you a second?" she asked shyly

"yeah kairi whats up?" he asked happily

"well erm i was wondering if...erm...maybe when your free if youd like to go to a movie or summit?" she asked goin red, riku looked at me i shrugged whilst winking

"i would but i kinda found someone kairi" he explained calmly, expecting her to explode in a fit of fury, i smiled same as he did but she just looked at him and then at me, him them me, him then me, she did this a few times before smiling and clapping her hands wildly, both me and riku looked at her puzzled

"what are you clapping about?" i asked puzzled

"EEP! sora! you and riku like eachother dont you!?" she said joyfully clapping her hands together over and over and jumping up and down, i felt my cheeks heat up, and i saw riku smile smugly, i smiled and kairis jumping stopped and her smile grew

"OH MY GOD! ITS TRUE! KAWAII!" she squeeled happily, deafening me in the process, riku burst out laughing at her reaction, he thought the same thing as me, that she would kill us all, but she seemed happy enough "awww thats sooo cute!" she said happily and calmer

"erm thanks kairi" i said happily

"yeah thanks we thought youd like kill us or summit" riku chuckled

"do you think im that shallow? im happy for ya both" she said gleefully, riku laughed and so did i

"no but you do have a temper when you dont get your own way" riku said cockly

"i do not!" she said stubbonly before sticking her tounge out, me and riku laughed causeing her to laugh aswell, it had been ages since id laughed like this, care free and happy, it feels nice to be back to normal, or as close to normal we can get, we sat and caught up for a while as i hadnt seen kairi in months, shes had a rather uneventful time but the way she tried to make it sound interesting just made us laugh, she told us about some of the things she did around the hospital, i stopped listening once she went onto surgerys, all the cutting and snipping and shit makes me feel sick, ironic isnt it?

"...and thats about it really" she concluded finally

"cool" i said realising she was done

"can i ask summit you two?" she asked goin red, i have a bad feeling about this

"erm sure i guess" riku said cautiously, probably thinking the same thing as me

"well erm can i see you guys kiss?" she asked goin red, i looked at riku, i didnt mind, he looked at me and smiled

"yeah ok" we said at the same time, she clapped her hands again, causing a chuckle to escape my lips, riku got up and came over, but placed his mouth next to my ear

"she has a camera yaknow?" he whispered, i nodded, he chuckled silently, he brushed his lips along my jaw before stopping on my lips, he pressed gently to mine and then i heard a 'click', i smiled but i didnt pull away, when he needed air he pulled away, blushing scarlet, i chuckled, he smiled at we both looked at kairi, she was biting her lips and looked excited, riku looked at me and chuckled i nodded

"go ahead and say what you need to before you chew your lip right off" i chuckled

"AWWWWWWWWW! you guys are sooooooooo cute together! and i have proof" she said bubbly holding her camera, she showed us the picture, and not meaning to sound vain or anything but we did look sorta cute, i saw riku smiling out the corner of my eye, i smiled and quickly kissed his cheek, he looked at me and smiled before returning my kiss, again soft and sweet, i wanted more passion but with kairi there we would never hear the end of it, when he eventually pulled away, he turned to kairi, sly grin on his face, his eyes locked on her camera

"riku what you doin?" she asked, he chuckled before grabbing her camera "hey give it" she said trying to get it back

"ah ah ah now our turn" riku said smugly knowing she couldnt get her camera of him

"what do you mean?" she asked puzzled

"well when was the last time we had a photo as a group?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"ohhh ok then" she said happily

"man your slow kairi" i chuckled

"hey now now be nice sora" she chuckled, riku sat on my left, kairi on my right, rikus arm was around my shoulder same as kairis

"one two three" riku said before we heard a 'click', he brought the camera closer and showed us the screen, yep was a good photo, and he was right we havent done one in a while

"there you go kairi" riku said smugly whilst hand kairi her camera back, she got down and left riku with me

"snuggle up you two" she said bubbly again, i edged to the other end of the bed giving riku some more room, he sat next to me and pulled me closer, resting my head in the crook of his neck, i heard a 'click' and kairi showed us the picture, i smiled but remained where i was, i was in a state of total bliss and nothing was gonna change that, i closed my eyes and relaxed my whole body and fell asleep listening to him and kairi talk whilst resting safely in rikus arms, i was finally 100% happy. 


End file.
